Project Summary/Abstract Support is requested for continuation of the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF) Aging Research Training Program. The principal goal of the Aging Research Training Program is to prepare clinician- investigators for careers in aging research, particularly within academic Divisions of Geriatric Medicine and in other clinical disciplines that play a major role in caring for older adults. The program places special focus on Patient-Oriented Aging Research, although exceptional investigators from all domains of aging research are welcome. The Aging Research Training Program aims to develop skills in key areas, including formulation of research questions, design of observational and experimental studies, techniques for execution of study design, critical analysis and interpretation of findings, verbal and written scientific communication, and career development strategies including pathways of entry into successful research careers. The Program has three concurrent components. The first component is an intensive curriculum in clinical research methods, culminating in a master's degree. The second component is a series of interactive and ?case-based? seminars related to aging research, including weekly research works-in-progress conferences. The third component is a mentored research project, which is the cornerstone of the training experience. The program culminates in presentation of research findings at national scientific meetings, submission of at least two peer-reviewed research reports for publication, and preparation of a grant application. The Aging Research Training Program attracts highly qualified MD and PhD candidates. Trainees are selected for their potential to establish themselves as independent investigators and academic leaders in aging research. Over the last 5 funding cycles, the program has succeeded in recruiting and retaining outstanding trainees and progressing fellows into research-oriented faculty positions with a high success rate in obtaining competitive career development awards. To build on our past success and continue training a next generation of leaders in aging research, we request a five-year continuation of funding for two postdoctoral fellows in each of two research training years.